The Dance
by Ember1313
Summary: An Unexpected Chemistry Universe Oneshot.


Author: Kelly (Emberdreamweaver)  
Pairing: Elizabeth Webber and Nikolas Cassadine  
Rating: PG

AN:

This is set in the same universe as my oneshot _The Game_. and _The 300 Apologizes Of Nikolas Cassadine_ However it is set before both of those. It started out something to give insight into the Sept 30th but turned into something more.

ENJOY!!

~Kelly~

PS

I already have two more ideas for this universe. One is the wedding of course. The other has to do with Gia returning to Port Charles. What do you think?

* * *

**The Dance**

Jake's was practically empty as Elizabeth toyed with her drink. Her talk with Olivia had been interesting to say the least. The older woman had clearly been through something major in her life. Elizabeth couldn't believe she had told her everything especially about Nikolas.

She still didn't understand her sudden attraction to Nikolas. They had been friends for years and never once had they thought about it. _'That's not entirely true.'_ a voice whispered softly. Nikolas had kissed her once before when they were still children. It was so long ago Elizabeth had nearly forgotten it happened.

However, that kiss was out of grief and frustration. It was nothing like the kisses she and Nikolas had shared recently. They were filled with tenderness and passion. Elizabeth could not believe how Nikolas could make her feel. She had never though of him that way before.

Now all she could do was think of him. Nikolas haunted her every waking moment. Nights were no better because the memories of them making love tormented her. Something had to change. Elizabeth knew she couldn't keep lying to Lucky. The only reason she hadn't been honest was Nikolas. She didn't want to be the reason the two brothers fought.

Although telling Lucky would lead to Rebecca finding out and that Elizabeth would enjoy. The fact that Nikolas forgave her spent time with Rebecca tore Elizabeth to pieces. Just the idea of Nikolas touching the other woman was enough to drive her to tears.

_'Okay no more Long Island ice teas.'_ Elizabeth thought standing up from the table. Jake's mostly empty now and Elizabeth was grateful for that. It was easier to let her guard down around strangers. She didn't have to live up to any expectations. Elizabeth fished a few coins from her jeans and feed them into jukebox. Maybe music would help her racing mind.

Nikolas did not know why he was at Jake's. Normally it would be the last place he would go. Tonight he felt drawn to the bar as if he was being lead by an invisible string. Nikolas entered Jake's and immediately understood why he was drawn there. Elizabeth.

It was funny how one word one name could affect him so deeply. They had been friends for so long these new emotions caught Nikolas off guard. However, the shocked had passed and it left him wanting her. When they made love, Nikolas knew one night one time would never be enough.

Then Lucky ruined everything by telling him Elizabeth accepted his proposal. Nikolas knew she would if for no other reason than guilt. Guilt he himself had placed on her. He had put her in position of lying to Lucky once again. Not because of Lucky's feelings but because of his own. If Lucky knew about them then Nikolas would have to be honest with himself and with Elizabeth.

The only thing he could do was continue his revenge against Rebecca. Something he knew would get back to Elizabeth. Part of him was counting on that fact to stop them. Fate however seemed to have another plan.

Nikolas walked purposely towards Elizabeth as the music started. The need to hold her again was simply too much. When Elizabeth saw him, he could see the resistance. They were both fighting so hard against their feelings. Maybe it was time to finally stop.

When Elizabeth tuned to face him she looked so lost and alone exactly the same way Nikolas felt. He ran one hand down her arm a test of sorts. She did not pull away but she didn't move towards him either. Nikolas pulled to him while taking several steps back.

Elizabeth could deny how good being in Nikolas' arms felt. She tucked her head against his neck. She took inhaled deeply taking in his masculine sent. "I can't do this anymore. I... I can't"

"Shh. I know. I should not have asked you to lie. Let me fix it." Nikolas promised tightening his arms around Elizabeth. She seemed to accept his promise wrapping her arms around him. They danced neither saying another word.


End file.
